New-WWE
New-WWE is the CAW adaptation of the most popular e-fed on the SMF Forum by the same name. New-WWE is similar to feds like WEDF, as it opts to use real life wrestlers and some originals rather than celebrities and fictional characters. Unlike those feds, New-WWE is mainly satirical, much like the CAW event CAWllision 3 and usually pokes fun at owners of some of the more popular feds. New-WWE is geared mainly towards the SMF Forum and features inside jokes that only they would understand. Much like the real WWE , New-WWE is split into three seperate brands. Instead of using the typical CAW method of changing show names, New-WWE still uses the names Raw, Smackdown, and ECW. Like WWE in 2008, New-WWE features a talent exchange, where ECW superstars can appear on Raw and Smackdown, and Raw and Smackdown superstars can appear on ECW. Since returning to the CAW world on October 30th, 2009, New-WWE now is involved with a close working relationship with NAW. History New-WWE's run began in e-fed form in early August, 2008, and actually helped spark an e-fed revolution on the forum, paving the way for several other hit e-feds. It ran in e-fed form until January 2009 until it was destroyed by it's own owner Burb. There were attempts to revive it, but none were successful. New-WWE was brought back as a CAW fed on May 1st, 2009, using Smackdown vs Raw 2009 for the Playstation 3. The fed was considered a flop due to the lack of any storylines and no commentary, and shut down within a month (along with the owner's growing frusteration with DailyMotion constantly falsely rejecting videos for "Inapporpriate Content"). New-WWE ended up returning on October 30th of the same year and now features storylines and segments acted out using Smackdown vs Raw 2010's Story Designer. The new version of New-WWE is also linked to NAW, allowing the two feds to share some titles and have matches on eachothers CPV events. Roster Raw Brand: *CM Punk (Face) *Edge (Heel) *John Cena (Face) *Melina (Heel) *Mickie James (Face) *Gunner Fatu Jr. (Heel) *Beth Phoenix (Heel) *Cody Rhodes (Heel) *Bret Michaels (Face) *Nic (Face) *Lil Ham (Tweener) *Adolf Hitler (Face) *Maria Lopez (Face) *Ezekiel Jackson (Heel) *Marie Shandra (Heel) *Allan Caesar III (Heel) *Phil Collins (Face) *Dorf Liggleton (Heel) *Dylan Connell (Face) *Miley Cyrus (Face) *Christian (Face) Smackdown Brand: *Chris Jericho (Heel) *Jeff Hardy (Face) *Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales (Face) *Kelly Kelly (Face) *Brie Bella (Face) *Maria (Face) *Randy Orton (Heel) *Rey Mysterio (Face) *Maryse (Heel) *Jack Swagger (Heel) *Frederick James Francis (Heel) *Javori Smart (Face) *Damar (Face) *Mr.MITB (Tweener) *Kage (Heel) *Cody Rhodes (Heel) *Gunner Fatu Jr. (Heel) *Ezekiel Jackson (Heel) *Janice Miller (Face) ECW Brand: *Evan Bourne (Face) *Matt Hardy (Face) *The Miz (Heel) *John Morrison (Heel) *SBC Kozlov (Heel) *Mike Knox (Heel) *Nikki Bella (Face) *Primo (Heel) *Eve (Face) *Natalya (Heel) *Jeff Winninger (Face) *Mr. Mac (Face) *The Brian Kendrick (Heel) Champions Raw Champions: *WWE Champion- Bret Michaels *Intercontinental Champion- Christian *Women's Champion- Maria Lopez Smackdown Champions: *World Heavyweight Champion- Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales *United States Champion- Javori Smart *Divas Champion- Maryse ECW Champions: *ECW Champion- John Morrison Shows *Raw (Episodic Show) *Smackdown (Episodic Show) *ECW (Episodic Show) *Backlash 1 (CPV) *Judgment Day 1 (CPV) *Summerslam 1 (CPV) *Unforgiven 1 (CPV) *Survivor Series 1(CPV) *Armageddon 1 (CPV) *Royal Rumble 1 (CPV) *No Way Out 1 (CPV) *Wrestlemania IV (CPV) *Backlash 2 (CPV) *Judgment Day 2 (CPV) *Night of Champions (CPV) *The Bash (CPV) *Summerslam (CPV) Category:New-WWE